The Kansas Center for Mental Retardation and Human Development includes settings at the University of Kansas in Lawrence, Kansas, at the University of Kansas Medical Center in Kansas City, Kansas and at Parsons State Hospital and Training Center, Parsons, Kansas, and bears on a broad range of biobehavioral problems. The center staff has developed research that calls for a combination of disciplines and experimental approaches. These sustained efforts have resulted in a significant number of published research studies and other valuable products in behalf of the retarded. The work of the three campus settings for the next five years has been organized under eleven themes: 1. Speech, Language and Communication (three campuses) 2. Neurobiological Mechanisms (KU and KUMC) 3. Experimental and Professional Training (three campuses) 4. Cognitive Development (three campuses) 5. Social and Environmental Intervention and Integration (three campuses) 6. Psychobiological Aspects of Audition (three campuses) 7. Family Center, Ethics and Policy (KU) 8. Impaired Fetal and Infant Development (KU and KUMC) 9. Human Genetics (KUMC) 10. Implantation and Placental Physiology (KUMC) 11. Reproductive Physiology and Neuroendocrinology (KUMC) The distribution of campuses and settings provide wide access to basic and applied problems and resources. The center has access to the problems of mentally retarded citizens, their families, their work and living environments, and their medical, educational and occupational support systems. These arangements provide for a scientific effort in both basic laboratory and applied training settings.